Pant-like disposable garments for absorbing human discharges can appear similar in size and shape to regular cloth underwear which is designed to be laundered and reused two or more times. A disposable garment is an article intended to be worn by persons, including infants, toddlers, or adults, that is designed for single use or temporary use and is meant to be disposed of after being used once instead of being laundered or dry cleaned for re-use. Some examples of disposable garments include infant diapers, training pants, adult incontinence garments, feminine pants, etc.
Some pant-like disposable garments manufactured today resemble regular cloth underwear in that they have a waist opening and a pair of leg openings. Such pant-like disposable garments can be pulled up around the torso of a user in a similar fashion as regular cloth underwear. Still other pant-like disposable garments contain an attachment mechanism that will allow the garment to be opened into a flat configuration prior to being placed around the torso of a user. This design is beneficial for bed bound users who may be immobile and who need assistance in securing the garment in place. Still other pant-like garments contain attachment means for opening and closing the waist opening after the garment has been positioned around the torso of a user. This feature is advantageous in that the user does not have to undress when there is a desire to check the status of the absorbent garment. One pant-like disposable garment currently being commercially sold by Kimberly-Clark Corporation uses a pair of perforation lines with each extending from the waist opening to one of the leg openings. The perforation lines are designed to be broken either prior to positioning the garment around the user's torso or while the garment is already positioned about the user's torso. A pair of attachment members is then utilized to refasten the garment so that it is snug about the user's torso. This present design suffers from two deficiencies. Namely, a majority of each of perforation lines is visually hidden by the attachment members and some users cannot see them and thereby not know that they are present. Second, each perforation line may be ergonomically hard to tear open by older adults, some of who may be suffering from arthritis, because the perforation lines are aligned adjacent and parallel to the side seams.
Now a pant-like disposable garment for absorbing human discharge has been invented that uses a pair of perforation lines that are aligned non-parallel to the side seams to make them more visually noticeable and to enable the user to easily grasp the waist band on either side of the perforation lines and tear open the perforations. The pant-like disposable garment also possesses an aesthetically pleasing design with improved fit around the human torso.